


Sorites

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia wonders what went wrong.  Mid-"Redefinition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorites

Cordelia is having a problem with a sorites. Whatever Wesley might think, she's not stupid. Sad as it is, she picks up vocabulary from him, as though the SAT mattered anymore; it's like the man radiates words.

She asked Gunn and Wesley to explain what happened, when it was clear from their faces that they didn't have any explanation for Angel's latest brand of crazy.

Now she sits inside her dark apartment, frowning at the shadows. The four of them made a team. Can three? What about two?

As for one, she knows the answer; Angel is living it already.


End file.
